Lullaby
by Rafaperez
Summary: During the first movie, James Norrington manages to reach Elizabeth before the pirates in her mansion.


**Author** : MoiraShipper

 **Summary** : During the first movie, James Norrington manages to reach Elizabeth before the pirates in her mansion.

 **I hope you enjoy. Reviews!**

 **Lullaby**

 _So just give it one more try_

 _With a lullaby_

 _And turn this up on the radio_

 _If you can hear me now_

 _I'm reaching out_

 **Lullaby-Nickelback**

"Elizabeth!" Commodore James Norrington screamed in despair, killing one of the pirates in front of the governor's mansion, and his heart stopped as he saw the front door broken into and the doorman dead.

"Damn pirates..."

Port Royal was under attack, shots and cannons were heard from there, as well you could see the the torches the pirates were using to burn the houses.

When the attack had begun that night and he had joined his men to fight the pirates, James haf felt a shiver in his body because he knew Elizabeth Swann would be alone, the governor had been in a meeting with him and so he had left his post and ran to the mansion, accompanied by two soldiers.

James left his sword in his hand and then entered, while the two men who came with him stood guard at the door. There were shuffled furniture, the huge chandelier on the floor, the place too quiet and he shivered as he walked carefully toward the stairs and searched for Elizabeth in the second floor, until he reached the last door, which must be Elizabeth's room.

He had never been there, for it wouldn't have been polite, but at that moment, rules and labels didn't matter, but Elizabeth. He saw the bed undone, but there was no sign of a fight and he was relieved, imagining that she should have escaped.

"Elizabeth... I'll find you, I swear." He murmured, determined, as he brushed his hand over her pillow, smelling her sweet scent.

He loved her, she was the most important person in his life, and he wanted to ask for her hand soon and make her the happiest woman in Port Royal, as she did to him with just a smile or her arm entwined with his even though she had no idea of this or of his feelings, because she was always with Will Turner.

He wished with all his heart that she was safe, for he wouldn't forgive himself and those pirates if anything happened to her.

When he left the room and went downstairs, he heard the noise of objects being knocked down in the corridor leading to the governor's office and a mocking voice saying:

"Poppet..." And then another voice:

"Come out... And we promise we won't hurt you."

It made James's blood boil as he signaled to the two soldiers and the three of them approached, seeing two pirates standing in front of a closet.

"You're not welcome here." James said coldly, pointing his sword at one of the pirates who had a glass eye.

The other pirate laughed, raising his sword, but then he saw that there were two more men with James, and then the two pirates tried to escape through the window and James hit the shoulder of one of them, but that didn't stop them from fleeing and the Commodore signaled to his men to follow them and then, he approached the closet, which then opened.

"Elizabeth..."

Elizabeth, dressed in her white nightgown, stared at him with wide brown eyes and James felt relief, but at the same time his blood being pumped quickly at seeing her beautiful image, with her loose hair falling over her covered shoulders by the lace of her nightgown and he then kept his eyes on her face and the young woman then threw herself into his arms, murmuring relieved:

"James... Thank you."

She buried her face on his chest, feeling a huge relief, she hadn't expected him to find her and she jad thought of invoking the right of parley to the pirates, but James was there now and then, she felt her heart beat faster and also, a feeling of comfort and happiness she had never felt before with him, leaving her surprised.

She then realized what she had done, threw herself into his chest and she blushed, seeing James's surprised look, but then, when she started to step back, he wrapped his arms around her, drawing her closer to his chest, feeling her chest rise and fall against his chest in an intimate moment, that was full of feelings too, relief, affection and love, that Elizabeth was beginning to think it was and he kissed the top of her hair, murmuring:

"I'm glad that you're fine..."

"Thanks, James. " She said honestly, smiling against his chest. "Thanks for saving me."

"I'd have come after you anyway, all I needed was for yoi to hang on a little and by the swords on the floor, I can see that you gave them a hard time." James said smiling at the pair of swords she had pulled from the wall and she laughed lightly, lifting her face.

James touched her cheek lightly, feeling the softness of her skin, seeing that she was fine and then he reached out for her arm and Elizabeth slipped her arm into his as he escorted her out to the fort.


End file.
